Electrical generators are ubiquitous devices finding use in most applications requiring electrical power generation. Generally these are based on circular motion; the number of electrical generators adapted for use with non-circular motion is quite restricted. Applications abound where kinetic energy of motion in non-circular or even random direction goes to waste, and thus a device adapted for harvesting this energy would find use. U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,939 discloses an apparatus designed to harvest kinetic energy of repetitive linear motion e.g. in a tube used e.g. for a flashlight; by shaking the tube the circuit is charged (see FIG. 1).
However it will be understood that the harvesting of the kinetic energy inherent in randomly oriented as opposed to strictly linear motion would constitute a significant expansion of the areas in which possible energy harvesting devices could be efficacious.